Avatar
by tonywakasaki
Summary: about avatar not really on the same lines as it but still like it i just added some changes hope u like it


Disclaimer: i do not own avatar

Chapter 1

Part 1

There was a girl named Katara she lived with the villagers of the South Pole, and war was upon them. Katara was only 9 years old when her mother died and her father went off to war with the Fire Nation. The people of the Fire Nation have the power of fire bending. Katara was a special water bender, she had powers that nobody else in the world had. She also had a special task to fulfill before the end of her life. She has an older brother named Sokka.

When they got downstairs and finished their chores and got some breakfast. "Well it is about time u guys got down here. Now you guys can have some fun until lunchtime then you will need to do the dishes and then. Then Sokka you need to get on the look out tower for the rest of the day, and Katara you need to practice your water bending."

Then they go outside until lunch then they come inside to eat and do the dishes and then go do their things that they need to do. Sokka goes to the tower, and Katara goes upstairs and practices her poetry.

Chapter 1 

Part 2

In the Air nation it the young Avatar was training to be an air nomad.

"I told you I can't do the air scooter," he said to his sensei.

"Yes, yes, you can, you should never say you cannot do something. As the wise men of the north temple say: If the world said never then nothing would be possible, so pretend that you are the world" says his sensei.

"Aang come here and watch the flying bison's," said one of his friends.

Everybody runs over to the edge of the temple to see the flying bison show. The young people got too choose a bison and the keeper of them said "Remember, a flying bison is a companion for life so choose carefully of your to. Aang chose Appa

After he chose Appa he went back to his living quarters and they stayed in the sleeping place for him. The next day his sensei was called to the conference room with the highest monks.

"Aang isn't learning enough and since war is upon us and he needs to learn air bending." Said one of the monks

Sensei said, "He is to young to know that he is going to be the Avatar. What he needs to do right now as a child is to have fun and make friends not to start training for war."

"It does not matter, right now what he needs to be doing is getting ready for war, because eventually he will have too." Said another monk

"It is already decided whether you like it or not he is to be moved to the eastern air temple so he can learn all the elements." Says the last monk

Then they kicked sensei out of the room but Aang was listening to the whole thing and by nighttime he had already left with Appa and left a note to his sensei.

Chapter 2 

Part 1

Back in the South Pole Katara was out hunting for food with her brother Sokka and then they spotted a platypus bear and then sokka threw the spear and it missed the bear! There has also been a famine in the village and they are the only two who are old enough to handle a spear. Either everybody is too old or not old enough.

Then Katara ran after the spear and grabbed it and then ran up to the bear and just jabbed the spear into it and then took it out and jabbed it 10 other times. Because if you don't the bear will eat you alive. "That was close," said Sokka "Yeah, I know well, lets haul this back to the cook of the South Pole."

Once they got back they found out that everybody was dead and killed by the Fire Nation!

"HOLY SHIT! Why weren't we here to stop this!" (Katara starts crying)

"It will be ok Katara, let's go see if gran-gran is ok," Sokka said.

When they got to their home there was blood all over the igloo and then they saw their grandmother with a rock through her heart and her guts were all over the place.

Then they just both screamed and stayed sitting for 5 hours.

Then 100 yearss later Aang and was frozen in a ball of ice landed in the South Pole.

Chapter 2 

Part 2

Katara and Sokka were fishing in the ocean and then Sokka was getting Katara mad and she was fed up with it "You know Katara you are to sensitive sometimes"

"Shut up Sokka I hate it when you are like this"

They just keep fighting and then Katara actually was so mad she was accidently using her water bending powers. Then she got so mad she actually cut the ice berg. Then they saw a big ball of ice and went to see what it was. After Sokka kept banging at it with his boomerang it finally broke open and then they saw him. THE AVATAR!!

"So who are you exactly?" Sokka said.

"My name is Aang," he said.

Then after they kept talking about whom he was he sneezed and went up in the air about 500 feet.

"Oh my god you are the Avatar!" said Sokka

"No the last Avatar was a fire bender, and he died over 100 years a—."

"What do you mean 100 years ago? HOW LONG WAS I IN THAT ICE BALL?" asked Aang.

"You must have been in the ice ball for 100 years if you remember the air temple being full of air benders. Oh man that means that you are the last air bender!" said Katara.

"Wow I can't believe that I was in there for that long." Said Aang.

After they spent awhile together that day and they were all introduced to Appa Sokka still wouldn't believe him, and all the people at their village didn't believe him about being the Avatar and being an air bender and that Appa could fly.

"Hey what the heck is that?" Asked Aang as he ran over to a ship.

"That is a fire nation ship, they crashed here when they were raiding the water tribe, and I lost my mother that way too." Said Katara

"Why did the fire nation raid the water tribe? I thought that all of the nations lived in harmony?" Asked Aang.

"You were in the ice ball for 100 years you don't know about the war do you?" she asked

"War what war?"

Chapter 3 

Part 1

"The war against the fire nation, it's been going on for exactly 100 years, as long as you've been in that ice ball," she says softly as though she was deeply saddened by it.

"Wow I never thought that I could've been frozen that long without dying" said Aang.

"I know well I guess I will have to tell you everything about the war against the fire nation." Said Katara

"NO, I'm not sure I want to know about it now, I feel like I'm going to learn about it enough in the near and far future." Said Aang very sadly. "But now I just want to have fun and we will get serious later?"

"PENGUIN!!!!!!!" screamed Aang. Then he ran over to the penguin on the hill and then sat on it and sledded down the hill on it.

Then Katara asked "What are you doing with it Aang?"

"I'm penguin sliding, it is really fun try it!" said Aang

So then she ran over to a penguin and she missed and slide down the hill by herself and got her clothes all wet and snowy.

Then Aang and Katara went back to the fire nation ship and then they went inside it even though Katara was told that she was 100 percent forbidden to go anywhere near it. So they went in it and then they went into the main control room and Aang tripped over a booby trap string and a flare was shot off! Very unfortunately the banished prince from the fire nation Zuko was in that area and the only way he could become worthy of getting his throne back was by capturing the Avatar and bringing him to his father the fire king who was very unable to talk to.

"Oh no, we should get back to the village before something happens" said Katara.

"Ok" agreed Aang.

Once they got back to the village everybody noticed what had happened and immediately gran-gran came up to Katara and said "I thought I told you to never go near or in that ship, you know that the fire nation has secret bases around here and have probably seen that flare in the sky."

Sokka was in charge of keeping the people safe in their village and training the younger boys to become warriors.

"Alright that's it all of the soldiers let's move, move, come on move the fire nation could be here in as less then 5 minutes."

Then 5 minutes later a big fire navy war ship showed up out of the fog and rammed the defense wall of the village. Then the bow of the ship released steam and then dropped and practically crushed Sokka but it didn't. Then Prince Zuko came out and everybody just stopped moving and was freaking out.

"I'm looking for the Avatar I know he's back" Said Zuko. "He's old he looks as old as this lady here" (he pulls gran-gran out of the crowd and then shoves her back."

Then Sokka said "He's not here go away"

"NO!" said Zuko.

Then Sokka Attacks Zuko with his blade! But then Zuko doesn't move and he grabbed the blade and then threw it in the snow and then Sokka followed it and his head landed in the snow too.

Chapter 4 

Part 1

Then Zuko finally left and searched for the Avatar.

When Zuko was floating on a waterway Aang was resting with Appa on ice and then saw the ship!

Then when Zuko and Aang encountered for the first time they had the biggest battle of the first book on the series. Then Katara and Sokka joined the battle and then Katara got hurt and since Aang loves her his Avatar spirit was activated and he has ultimate power then and that was when he knocked out Zuko and then they left the ship they were fighting on.

Now they were at the village. At first everybody disagreed that Katara and sokka should go with Aang. After Aang left the village Katara said to gran-gran "THAT WAS MY ONE CHANCE AT LEARNING WATER BENDING. AND YOU BLEW IT FOR ME!!"

"Please Katara you've—

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO FINISH LEARNING WATER BENDING! WHAT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO AVENGE MOM! IS THAT IT" Katara interrupted

"Katara I did it for you, and you have to believe that."

"WELL I DON'T!" Katara leaves her gran-gran where she stands.

The next day there was hostility in the small village and then after awhile gran-gran says "Katara I think it is about time for you and Sokka to get going."

"Get going for what," Katara said almost crying.

"I have thought it over and I think you should go with

Aang. Besides if you don't go with him who is going to teach you water bending!"

"Oh thank you gran-gran, Sokka. Come on were going to catch up with Aang and go with him.

They started to pack their canoe. "I don't think that a water tribe canoe going to catch up with a gliding boy and a war ship." Said Sokka

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR" screamed Appa.

"Appa! We can take him to find Aang," said Katara.

They loaded up their things on Appa and tried to get him flying, and then Sokka said

"Lets see this bison fly now."

"Come on Appa." Commanded Katara.

"What was it that Aang said? Whoo-hoo? Yea-ha? Yip-ee? Yip-yip?" asked Sokka

Then all of a sudden Appa just lifted off and everybody was screaming good-bye to Sokka and Katara.

After hours of flying with Appa they finally found Aang and picked him up and left…………………………………………………………………………..

To be continued with the latest episode of The Avatar! 

It will be continued on the newest Avatar episode.

THERE WILL BE MORE TO THIS STORY JUST PLEASE KEEP READING IT AND I WILL HAVE MORE IN MAYBE NEXT WEEK SO THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW IT! Well please check back soon to see if I have another part of the avatar.


End file.
